


Two Words

by grey_sw (grey)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn Lives: two words which meant everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).



Flynn Lives.

Two words which meant everything: Alan in the boardroom, keeping one eye on Mackey and the other on Junior, never giving in. Lora in D.C., using money and influence and underhanded intelligence to keep Dillinger Sr. from buying another Congressman, another restrictive patent.

People didn't talk about the Baines-Bradleys the way they talked about the Gates family, or about Assange or Zuckerberg, and that suited the two of them just fine. It was Kevin's legacy that mattered, Kevin's ideas that would change the world; they were just minding the arcade in the meantime.


End file.
